


Mwenye's Gift

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Depravities On The Plains [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Jelani doesn't move away fast enough for Mwenye's tastes, and Mwenye takes advantage of the gift as he sees it offered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mwenye's Gift on SoFurry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237118) by dictionarywrites. 



Jelani manages to stumble forwards over the dry, yellow-brown ground as the sun begins to rise; he’s been walking all the way through the night, and now fatigue from his journey and his misadventure with Mwenye leaves him exhausted. He drops to his knees in a dry patch of grass, pressing his face into the ground. He keeps his body slightly away from the ground, unwilling to press the thick swell of his belly against the ground – he can feel Mwenye’s come leaking out of his tailhole, soaking into his fur.

He whimpers, hiding his face in the reedy patch of grass and letting his eyes close, and he doesn’t mean to. He only means to rest for a few minutes before he keeps on moving, but he doesn’t.

God help him: he falls asleep, not even hidden away or settled in the safety of one tree or other.

Jelani just sleeps, curled awkwardly with no weight on his belly, reeking of another lion with cum leaking out of him and a terrible ache in his legs and his body, and he sleeps in the open.

This is the second mistake he has made in as many hours.

 ---

Jelani wakes blearily, blinking up at the tree above him. Tree? He jolts, head flitting from one way to the next as he desperately searches for information. The shadow from the tree’s grey trunk is long, and when he squints up at the sky at the position of the sun, he sees it’s a little past midday.

“ _Hello_ ,” says a deep voice that crackles as it exits the great, dark throat it comes from, and Jelani shivers. “I believe I told you, little cub, to keep _going_.”

“I’m sor-” One of Mwenye’s broad, mighty paws slams against Jelani’s mouth, and Jelani lets out a hissing whimper of desperation around the juicy, sharp thing between his teeth. It’s a pear, a prickly pear, just slightly too big for his mouth and impossible for him to either bite down on or spit out, and he cries out around it.

“Too late to be sorry, little cub,” Mwenye purrs, the sound lingering on the air. Jelani shivers, and he feels his cock, his traitorous cock, _twitching_. He can’t possibly be excited by that voice, can’t possibly be aroused by this _monster_ , and he just needs to get away— Mwenye grins at him, his yellow eyes shining in the light from the sun, and he presses the toes of his front paw against Jelani’s open rim, his claws retracted as he scissors two of them slightly, spreading him a little. He feels a little of the thick, white liquid inside him shift, a bubble of it thickly dripping out and onto the ground.

He lets out a low, embarrassed wail around the sharp-sweet fruit in his mouth, and he tries not to meet Mwenye’s eyes as he grins. “I suppose you’re _mine_ now, to do with as I please, like a gift left at my feet.”

Jelani tries to shift his jaw around the fruit in his mouth, moving his teeth along the sides of it and pushing at it with his tongue as he moans and lets out vague sounds of protestation, but he can’t scream properly, can’t say _anything_ eloquently. Mwenye presses more of his toes inside Jelani, scissors them, scissors _him_ open, as Jelani tries to heave in desperate breaths around the rounded gag in his mouth.

Whimpering as he’s grabbed by the waist, Jelani tries to struggle away slightly, but Mwenye throws him down onto his knees so that his face is pressed against the bark of the tree’s thin trunk, his front paws clumsily trying to grab at them and keep him from falling down entirely. Mwenye chuckles behind him, the sound reverberating in Jelani’s chest, and Jelani closes his eyes tightly and presses his forehead against the wood.

He hears the sound of Mwenye’s cock before he feels it, hears the wet, obscene _slap_ of it on his right buttock, and then he bites down on the fruit in his mouth. And then Mwenye is pressing forwards and inside him, and all the scissoring in the world of Mwenye’s toes couldn’t prepare him for it, not with such a huge, broad, rounded head. It’s slick at the tip with the greater lion’s precome, but Jelani is still soaked through on the inside and he hardly _needs_ the extra lubrication to smooth the way.

Despite Mwenye’s huge size, he slides in as smoothly as a knife through butter, and Jelani feels the great _weight_ of the come inside him shift and slosh inside him. He imagines he hears it in his ears, imagines he can hear it slosh like he’s as full as a pouch of wine.

Jelani whimpers.

Mwenye pulls back until just the tip of his head lingers inside him, until his frenulum is a small nub at the very edge of Jelani’s rim, and then he slams forwards so that Jelani is all but thrown against the tree: his belly sways beneath him like a heavy sack, and if he could grit his teeth around the fruit in his mouth, he would.

He focuses on the quiet smack of Mwenye’s rounded balls against his backside this time, feels them hit hard enough to bruise, so it feels like! He presses his face into the wood beneath him, presses his _nose_ to it and realizes, with a quiet whine, that Mwenye had marked this with his scent not long ago: it’s no longer wet, but the smell of Mwenye’s urine fills his nostrils, makes him feel completely _surrounded_ by the giant lion, in every sense and on every side.

Mwenye fucks him into the ground, so that his knees leave imprints in the dust and so that his claws dig into the bark of the tree to ground him in some way, _some_ way that can possibly get him away from this situation, and get him away from the fact that his cock is _hard_ and bobbing between his legs.

Mwenye is a black weight on top of him, huge and overpowering, and Jelani cries – but does he cry to be let go, or to be fucked further, for Mwenye to let him _come_? Mwenye barely takes any time at all, fucks Jelani full and full and full.

Jelani feels the heavy pulse of his cock, feels those giant, swinging balls empty inside him and fill him even _further_. He feels his bowels, the skin of his belly, _stretch_ , until he’s so full he’s heavy enough that he can’t even move, and God, how had Mwenye _held_ all this inside him?

Jelani lets out a little noise that’s barely a puff of breath as Mwenye releases him, and plugs him with some heavy thing carved of wood and varnished so that it goes into him oh-so-smoothly and keeps him full.

Mwenye grabs him by the mane and pulls him back onto his ass, the landing jolting him and making his fat belly _jolt_. It’s an indescribable sensation, and he can’t even see his cock anymore, buried as it is under the pregnant-swelled belly of him.

Jelani tries to swallow spit, and Mwenye reaches into his mouth, digging into the fruit with his claws and ripping half of it away so that Jelani can chew and swallow what is left.

Silent, he stares wide-eyed at Mwenye, and he wants to beg for something – to be released, to be allowed to _come_ -

And Mwenye meets his gaze with his great, yellow eyes, the sudden eye-contact intense enough that Jelani feels another jolt go through him, and when the pad of Mwenye’s great paw smacks hard against the stretched skin of Jelani’s stomach, sending terrible shivers and sloshes and _noises_ through his body and his skin, Jelani comes, comes hard, comes wet against his own legs and the ground beneath them.

Mwenye _grins_ , knowing without even looking at him, and pushes Jelani down into the dust to let him rest for a time.


End file.
